hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Pullman
Francis Pullman is a man who witnessed the murders of the Vargulf and knows of the existence of Upir. He was also a man that was brought back to life after his death presumably by Dr. Johann Pryce. 'Season 1' The Angel - While Roman is driving Letha home, Francis comes out of nowhere, rolling around in the dirt and raving about seeing things. Roman calls for help as Letha bends down to comfort the man, who seems to be calmed by her voice. He tries to tell her about ouroboros, but when the man sees Roman’s face he starts screaming again. The Order of the Dragon - We see Francis is much more coherent in this scene and is undergoing a psych evaluation with Norman Godfrey, who is civil to him if not very understanding. Francis tells Norman that he had died, but they brought him back to life, and how he doesn't want to "see these things" anymore. Later that night Norman watched over his daughter as she slept and flashed back to a conversation he had with Francis Pullman earlier that day, where Pullman had frightened Norman by saying that he had "seen the thing inside your little girl," referring to her pregnancy. In Poor Taste - At Hemlock Acres, Norman Godfrey and Clementine Chasseur are seen questioning Francis Pullman. Pulman maintains that he saw the creature that killed the girls describing it as a "demon dog" with black fur, yellow eyes, and impossibly huge, but Norman and Chasseur look less than convinced. Chasseur reveals that she used to be a soldier in an attempt to get Pullman to open up to her more, which actually works pretty well: he tells her that he saw the monster "goes for her lady parts first." After Pullman leaves, Chasseur and Norman admit that Pullman knowing that key detail about the case, when it hadn't been revealed to the public, makes his story a lot more credible than it sounds. Hello, Handsome - After Norman sees his niece write the words "Today I have seen the Dragon", Norman Godfrey knows something mighty fishy is up in Hemlock Grove. He goes to question Pullman more about that dragon, and about Ouroboros. When Pullman realizes that he’s serious about understanding what’s going on, he tells Norman to go to the Institute and ask Dr. Pryce. The Crucible - Norman leaves an appointment with Francis Pullman, who tells Norman to find someone named H. Varga if he wants to find the truth about what is happening at the Godfrey Institute Measure of Disorder - The next day Norman is called to the hospital because Francis Pullman killed himself during the night via shoving a syringe deep into his skull. 'Personality' Francis Pullman is a man who went insane after witnessing murders. When we first saw him he seemed to be anxious and stressed out because he could not handle it which them eventually led to his suicide. 'Appearance' Francis is a tall male with curly dirty blonde hair, a blue left eye and a milky right eye. 'Relationships' *'Dr. Norman Godfrey': Norman was the person who evaluated Francis to determine if he was insane or not. After Norman had heard his niece say the same thing that Francis would say he knew that Francis was not insane. Francis then helped Norman and Clemetine to find a serial killer in Hemlock Grove. However, Francis had already had enough at this time and had taken his own life. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character